


Stressed Out.

by Vadam_T



Series: A Hipster and an Anarchist - Act 2 [5]
Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: "Stressed Out" - 21P, Inspired by Music, M/M, Panic Attacks, Stressed Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vadam_T/pseuds/Vadam_T
Summary: Being the lead field operative for Dedsec can be a stressful existence.After some 4 years of doing just that, Marcus' reaches his limit.





	Stressed Out.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never really suffered a severe panic attack. I have emotional overloads on occasion, but nothing as serious as that.  
> But from what I understand they are different for everyone.  
> Written in iA Writer - Expect Typos, Errors and Word Bugs :3  
> \---  
> If you enjoyed this story, Goody!  
> Take Care Friends, I love you all (^.^)/

**Stressed Out**

Something wasn't right...  
  
...Marcus had been feeling off all morning, from the moment he'd woken up with his usual 06:30 alarm call. His heart had been beating faster than it should have been, and everything seemed to be slightly off-balance.  
  
At first he put it down to the coffee he'd gotten from Arthur's. Perhaps they'd put an espresso shot in his morning brew, over a regular filtered one.  
  
But as the morning winded into the Afternoon, he found himself getting worse. His breathing was becoming slightly more labored, he felt dizzy and palpitations had began to happen in his chest.  
  
He also felt slightly nauseous, like he was on the verge of producing a relieving belch or throwing up the contents of his stomach into the nearest trash-can.  
  
A quick break outside had managed to alleviate that feeling enough for it to become bearable, but it was quickly apparent that it was still there when he returned to the Hackerspace.  
  
By the time 2:30 rolled around, he was getting worried about himself. He was never one to over think things, or enter the realms of hypochondria, but this was just too persistent a feeling.  
  
After a 45 minute session of coding, sending messages and catching up on other things, he brings his hands off of his keyboard and looks at them. They were visibly trembling, and his vision was ever so slightly blurring.  
  
All of the sounds and sights in the room were beginning to shift slightly, and this caused his heart-rate to skyrocket, to the point where his chest was hurting.  
  
For a brief moment he wonders if it's heart-attack, but then something within him cries out, forcing him to bring his hands down hard on his keyboard.  
  
The loud thump he causes, grabs the attention of Sitara who is sitting at the table in the middle of the room. She quickly notices how his rapid breathing and his trembling.  
  
"Marcus?" she stands up. "Are you alright?"    
  
He shakes his head frantically, before getting up onto his feet. As he moves away from his chair, his balance shifts with the room. Slightly to the right, and the left in uniform intervals.  
  
Sitara moves around to him. "Hey, what's u-"    
  
He let's out a loud shout and pulls away from her. "Get away from me!"  
  
She looks at Josh and T-Bone who are equally as miffed by what's going on. As he reaches the stairs, he bumps into Wrench who'd just come back from his garage.  
  
"Easy there, M" he says with a laugh. "What's up?"    
  
"I just!- I just need-" he gasps for air, coming to rest against the wall. "I need to get out- get out- I need to- get- g-get out!"  
  
"Shit, he's having a panic attack!" Wrench takes a hold of him as he slumps down against the wall. "Hey, Marcus...look at me...Look at me!"  
  
The Hipster is having a hard time keeping his eyes open, he was about to pass out with how hard it was to breathe. It was like a 20 tonne wait was pushing down on his chest.  
  
In fact now that he was sitting again, his whole body felt claustrophobic, something he was NOT comfortable with, considering it was his number one fear.  
  
"Marcus!" Sitara calls to him, taking a hold of him by the shoulder. "Marcus, you need to breathe!"  
  
"This isn't working." Wrench pulls his mask from his face, and brings his hands up to the Hipsters face, taking a gentle hold of him. "M...M! Look at me! You have to breathe..."  
  
Marcus eyes shift to him, and with that he seems to ground a little. "That's it...now deep breaths."    
  
He stares at him, mimicking his deep breathing. In a few seconds, everything begins to clear, some of the weight on his chest, and the dizziness in his head.  
  
It's like the world had opened up again, and everything began to flow properly. After a moment, Wrench's hand drop, one of the resting on his other shoulder. "You good?"  
    
He nods weakly. "Ye-Yeah I'm-"  
  
"-Try not to talk..." Sitara says, holding his other shoulder. "Just breathe...take it easy."    
  
She looks over her shoulder at T-Bone who is hovering by them, a look of concern on his face. "Ray, call Ghouly...tell him it's urgent."    
  
"I'll get on it." He nods and turns around, moving out of view. Josh fills the space he left. Though as someone who experienced panic attacks himself, he leaves a little distance.  
  
"That was a pretty severe one." He says to Sitara.   
  
She nods. "We'll need to keep an eye on him for a while, incase another one happens."  
  
"Let's move him to the couch." Wrench says. "Sit him down."    
  
"I'm...fine..." Marcus manages to whisper. "I just need to-"  
  
"-Just breathe, M..." Wrench chides gently, before standing up and helping Sitara get him onto his feet. "Let's get you settled..."  
  
They move him slowly across the room to the couch. As he sits down, Marcus feels his stomach turn. "Tra---Trashcan."    
  
Wrench looks at him confused for a second, then realises what he means. Thankfully Sitara beats him too it, and hands him the trashcan, which he promptly throws up into.  
  
"Yeah...he's just thrown up." T-Bone says into his phone. "Come over as soon as you can."  
  
He says his goodbyes then hangs up before walking over to them. "He'll be here as soon as he can, apparently throwing up is a good sign though."  
  
Marcus sits back, wiping his mouth with his hand. "I certainly f- feel better."  
  
"So much for your morning Weetabix, huh?" Wrench can't help but laugh as he eyes the contents of the trashcan. "If I'd known it would induce a panic attack..."  
  
"Shut up." Marcus breathes, spitting into the trashcan. He then gestures with his hand and Wrench moves it to the side. "Alright...I'm good now."    
  
"Not until Ghouly says so." Sitara is quick to say. "You're staying right here until he's had a look at you, okay?"  
  
"I have stuff to be doi-"  
  
"-She's the boss...don't argue with her." T-Bone comments, patting him on the shoulder before returning to his workstation. "You can take a little while off for this...don't worry."    
  
"Can I atleast have my phone?"    
  
"No." Wrench shakes his head. "You'll have me instead. I'll keep you company...and pinned to the ground should you try making a move for your technicals."    
  
"I'm fucked then..." Marcus huffs a laugh, but quickly regrets it, it caused a pain in his chest. "Ugh..."  
  
"Take it easy." Sitara shakes her head. She nods to Wrench. "Shout if he needs anything."    
  
"Will do."  


* * *

**A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER**

* * *

  
  
"And the other eye..." Ghouly shines his light into Marcus' left eye, before putting it in his pocket and thumbing notes into his tablet. "Alright, that'll do for now."   
  
"I am so ready to get out of here." Marcus sighs. "What the hell took you so long, anyway?"  
  
"Blame the traffic on the Bay Bridge..." Ghouly grumbles. "Some idiot decided to ram another idiot, which led to another idiot crashing into another idiot."    
  
"There are allot of idiots in your world, aren't their Justin?" Wrench asks, question marks on his mask. "You sure it wasn't your mediocre driving?"  
    
"Funnily enough, I've improved since that Cyberdriver Op." Ghouly shrugs. "Actually got my license in the bag."  
  
"You listed under your real name?" The Anarchist says that with an element of amused sarcasm. "Because I don't think Todd Roper would look good on a card."    
  
"Yes." Ghouly sighs tiredly. "It's my real name on the card..."    
  
He looks at Marcus. "Is he like this with you?"  
  
"You have no idea." Marcus snorts. "It's like living with a mixture between a concerned husband and a caring mother."    
  
"That's something I've been meaning to ask you both. When are you actually getting married...because Sitara says this year..."    
  
"Whenever..." Wrench says with a shrug.  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Yeah, that's not far off the truth." Marcus nods. "It's all about timing."  
  
"Whose marrying you?"    
  
"I am." T-Bone says in the background.  
  
"Fuck off! You are NOT!" Wrench looks over the back of the couch.  
    
"I've married people before." He shrugs. "I even married Aiden Pearce."  
  
"That was...before he tried to kill you, right?" Wrench is quick to fire back. "Because if it was after...that's just awkward."    
  
"What do you think, smartass?"  
    
"Knowing you, it could be either."  
  
He nods, seeing the fairness in that point. "Anyway, Sitara's all for it, she thinks it would be sweet."    
    
"The question is, are you for it?" Marcus asks. "I've never really understood your stance on...the whole gay thing."    
    
"If I had a problem with you two being together, I'd have made it known a long time ago." T-Bone chuckles. "I don't care who you fuck, so long as you don't do it in front of me."  
  
"I wish everybody shared that thought." Wrench turns back on the couch, looking at Ghouly. "Are you gonna be there?"  
  
"At the Wedding?" he scoffs. "Ofcourse I am. Where's it happening?"  
    
"We haven't actually decided that yet..." Marcus adjusts the glasses on his nose. "Sitara's got several possible places, here included...but we don't really know."  
  
"Well, when your ready to send the Invites out..." Ghouly can't help but laugh. "Remember I'm listed as Todd Roper."  
  
Marcus laughs at the audible grumble Wrench lets out. "Don't worry, Ghoul...you don't need an invite, you're already in."  
  
"VIP?"    
  
"Don't push it."    
  
He snorts. "Worth a try."    
  
After a few more checks, and testing Marcus restlessness just a little more, he comes to his conclusion.  
  
"Alright." Ghouly nods, looking at his tablet. "I'm pretty certain you've suffered a stress induced attack, as a result of nervous exhaustion."    
    
"What?" Marcus tilts his head  
    
"You've overworked yourself, M" Wrench adds.   
  
"Now my personal recommendation is that you take the next 2 weeks to a month off." He brings his hands up as Marcus is about to protest. "But I understand you have allot of important stuff to be doing...so, I'll have Sitara, when she gets back, assign you to light Ops...for the time being."  
  
"Are you serious?" Marcus whines. "I'm absolutely fin-"    
  
"Just be glad he hasn't banned you outright from doing anything." He feels his partners hand hit him on the arm.  
  
"It's only for a couple of weeks at the most." Ghouly re-assures. "However, knowing Sitara, she'll probably extend that because she loves you so much."    
  
"Maybe she'll put me on them too." Wrench's mask lights up with carats. "About time we had some real time together."  
  
"What?" Marcus shakes his head. "The last three nights haven't been enough for you?"  
  
"I'll never get enough of you, M." The Anarchist sighs. "I'm like the Greek Warrior Tantalus...no matter how much of you I drink up, I'm always thirsty for more."  
  
Ghouly let's out a cringed moan and places his tablet into his backpack, picking it up and placing it over his right shoulder. "That has to be the gayest, I've ever heard coming out of that modulator."  
  
"It worked didn't it?" Wrench laughs, noticing how Marcus was staring at him. "Look at those puppy dog eyes...that's adoration if ever I saw it."    
    
"No..." Marcus mutters. "I'm just confused as to how you know who Tantalus is..."  
  
Wrench eeps back slightly, letter Os appearing on his mask. Ghouly takes that as his cue to leave.  
    
"I'll tell Sitara what needs doing." He pats the Hipster on the shoulder. "Now you take it easy...I'll see you soon."  
  
"Yeah, thanks." Marcus calls after him, then looks back at Wrench. "Tantalus...really?"    
  
"I've looked up my Greek Mythology." Wrench crosses his arms. "Besides, I thought that was a pretty good one."    
  
"It was." Marcus beams. "Got any more?"    
  
"Not any that could be considered...flirtatious."  
    
"You must be Midas, or at the very least have his touch." Marcus comes up with his best in response. "Because since you came into my life, everything has been pure gold."  
  
A pair of love hearts flash on Wrench's mask for an instant, replaced by carats. "Wow...the delivery was mediocre, but the contents was...perfect"  
  
"You wanna get out of here?" Marcus cocks his head. "I'm sick of looking at these walls."    
  
"Would you rather be looking at my ass?"    
  
"If you like." Marcus stands up, taking a second to check his balance. "We can grab some coffee on the way."    
  
"You sure you should be drinking or eating anything right now?" Wrench stands up too, rolling his shoulders. He'd been sitting there for a couple hours, things were a little stiff. "Considering you emptied your stomach into that there trashcan."    
    
"Is it funny that I find hungover you endearing?" Marcus asks, brushing at his jacket. "Like...when your drunk you're adorable."  
  
"Where has this come from?"  
  
"Just thinking about that trashcan...has allot of history, don't you think?"  
  
"Yeah...I guess it does."  
  
"Take it outside when you leave." T-Bone calls from his workstation. "It'll stink the place out otherwise."    
  
"Yes Dad." Wrench throws side-eye emotes over his shoulder. "What does he think we are, barbarians?"    
  
He laughs. "Actually I could do a good barbarian, if I bring out my Swelter Skelter Outfit-"    
  
"-Don't even think about it...that's way to much ass." Marcus makes for the stairs. "I can only handle so much at the moment."    
  
Wrench picks up the trashcan and follows him. "Your loss..."  
  
\---

**Author's Note:**

> "My name's blurryface and I care what you think..." - It's an old song I know, but I love it!  
> \---  
> \- This Act may be longer than the first one...I haven't really decided yet. It all sort of comes to me in little pieces.  
> \- Thank you everyone for your recent comments and kind words, I am so humbled to know that my stories are being read and loved.  
> \- Got some "plans" for what's going to happen next....I'll just leave it at that for now.  
> \- "You really need to be getting more sleep, Ryan." - I suppose that's that advice thrown out the window -sigh-.  
> \---  
> See you all in the next one! (^.^)/


End file.
